Battery cell assemblies have been developed. However, the battery cell assemblies are not configured to allow a cable to be routed to an interior region of the battery cell assemblies.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved battery cell assembly and a method for manufacturing the battery cell assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.